1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to detecting systems and methods, and particularly, to a size and position detecting system and a size and position detecting method for a cutting tool.
2. Description of Related Art
In a computer numerical control (CNC) system, a cutting tool is a significant component used for machining metal workpieces. During a machining process, when a new cutting tool is chosen, dimensions, such as a diameter of the new cutting tool should be measured to ensure machining precision. In addition, position of the new cutting tool should be checked to determine whether it is off-centered because of vibration during the machining process. If the new cutting tool is off-centered, the CNC system should be adjusted. However, the measuring and checking process is time-consuming.